Naked Love
by starbuckfaerie21
Summary: Set somewhere after Noisy & Bright. Joel gives Alex and pep talk.


Naked Love

 **Disclaimer:** Sadly, I own neither _Saving Hope_ nor Daniel Gillies.

 **Pairing:** Joel & Alex (Jalex)

 **Rating: T**

 **Summary:** Set somewhere after Noisy  & Bright. Joel gives Alex and pep talk.

 **Author's Note** : Title comes from an Adam Lambert song of the same name.

Joel Goran walked into the quiet house late on a Thursday evening. He was sure the kids were already asleep.

 _But he hoped Alex was still up._

She was still recovering from the tumor removal surgery.

 _And Joel was worried about her._

 _And he missed her._

They hadn't made love since the night before Alex's surgery.

If he could he would've spent every day at home with Alex and the kids. But she still had two weeks left on her medical leave, so it seemed like Joel was always at the hospital.

He sighed as he walked slowly up the stairs, checking on all three of his sleeping children on his way to the master bedroom.

The door creaked when he opened it, and he hoped it wouldn't disturb Alex if she was already asleep.

"Hey Reid?" Joel said softly, "You still awake?"

Joel shut the door behind him and he couldn't hide the smile that instantly spread across his face at the sight of his beautiful wife standing naked in front of the full-length mirror.

"Alex Reid, were you planning a dirty surprise for me? If I'd known I would've come home earlier." He reached out to caress her bare shoulder, and it was only then that he realized that she was trembling.

"Hey, Joel, baby," She answered, her voice shaking a little as she wiped the tears from her eyes. "How was your day?"

Joel flashed her one of his trademark grins and took a step forward pressing his still fully clothed body against his wife's naked form.

"It was fine, Reid. How was yours?" He asked, just before gave her a passionate kiss on the mouth.

"It just got better," Alex replied, slightly breathless, as she pulled Joel towards her again. Joel nodded, "Glad to hear it, Doctor Reid. Why are you crying?"

Alex smiled just a little, "Don't you mean, 'Why am I naked and crying, Doctor Goran?"

Joel shook his head, "No, I enjoy seeing you naked so I'm _never_ going to complain about that. But the crying concerns me."

"It's so stupid…You'll laugh at your silly wife."

"I think you mean my _sexy_ silly wife." Joel whispered, his warm breath against her neck and his voice low in her ear making her shiver.

 _This time she shivered out of desire instead of despair._

"Joel, baby, I've missed you. We haven't made love since before…"

She stopped talking long enough to press a kiss against the mole behind his ear.

"I know. I've missed you too, Alex." Joel replied, still holding her naked body against his with one arm wrapped around her waist.

"You have?" She asked her voice so low that if they'd been further apart he wouldn't have heard it.

"Of course, Reid. But I wanted to give your body time to heal. I didn't want to push you. Now, stop stalling and answer the question. Why were you crying when I came in?"

Alex took a deep breath, and traced little circles on Joel's shoulder, her nimble fingers running gently over the fabric of his t-shirt as she began to speak.

"I'd just put the kids down and I was going to take a shower…"

Her voice trailed off for a moment and he nodded, urging her to go on, "I took off the wig. And I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror. And I just lost it, Joel. I just…"

Her voice trailed off again, her words swallowed by tears.

"Oh, Alex," Joel whispered, pulling her close, "Shh, it's all right, love."

 _Before she'd mentioned it, Joel hadn't even noticed that the wig she'd bought after her surgery was draped over the mannequin head sitting on the dresser._

"I look hideous" Alex whispered, pressing her tear-stained face against Joel's chest as she spoke. "I don't blame you for not wanting to touch me."

 _Does she really think I won't touch her because of her hair?_

 _Doesn't she know how sexy she is?_

 _Just looking at her turns me on._

"Hey, look at me," Joel said, taking her face in both hands, and raising her chin until their eyes met.

"I didn't even notice that you weren't wearing that wig."

Alex's eyes widened, the tears still falling, "Really?" She asked, still needing a bit of reassurance.

Joel nodded, "And for the record, I _always_ want to touch you. Because you're the sexiest woman I've ever seen. Do you hear me, Alex Reid?"

It was Alex's turn to nod, and she rested her head on Joel's shoulder. "I hear you, Joel baby."

Joel flashed her one of his trademark grins, and it took everything Alex had not to push him up against the wall and jump into his arms.

"Good. Now, that we've got that cleared up, I'm going to take a shower and go to bed."

As he spoke Joel started undressing slowly tossing various articles of clothing on the bedroom floor.

"Would you care to join me, Doctor Reid?"

"Doctor Goran, I thought you'd never ask."

Alex replied, the sound of her laughter only slightly louder than the running water.

The combination of the hot water and Joel's embrace was just what she needed to feel whole again.

"Feeling better, love?" Joel asked, just before he dozed off in bed next to Alex. She was wearing her brother's old hockey jersey and Joel was shirtless, wearing only a pair of sweatpants under the covers.

"Mhhhhmmm," Alex answered drowsily. "But maybe you want to cash in that rain check good for a dirty weekend sometime soon?"

"Yes ma'am." Joel replied, kissing her once more on the lips before they both fell asleep.


End file.
